Grumble Volcano
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Grumble Volcano. Dry Bowser's home, and one of the hottest places to hang out or live in. Be careful not to burn yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**Grumble Volcano  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I think it's pretty obvious that I love Mario Kart Wii to the point where I make fanfics based on it. It must be a stroke of luck. Or maybe I appreciate the locations. Or something else. Ehh, I dunno, enjoy.

* * *

Grumble Volcano. A hot, volcanic wasteland filled with dead trees, erupting streams of red hot lava, and magma far beyond the eye can see. Not to mention, various brown volcanoes that so ever erupted and spew hot balls of fire everywhere, making things even hotter. For anyone who loved heat, this was the place to be, as this was the hottest place to be inhabiting on the entire planet.

This place was a no mans land, a place where many would consider it Hell on Earth...

...And it was the home of Dry Bowser, who has relished the sense of danger ever so present. The main volcano at the base of the race course was where he overlooked the entire area, normally sitting out of the occasional races that occur. He would come back to the Grumble Volcano to rest up, and then scout the area out of curiosity. But anyone was welcome here.

They just have to be careful with the heated confrontations. From Dry Bowser himself to the environment.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser was overlooking the entire racetrack from the top of the main volcano in the Grumble Volcano, with it being the Grumble Volcano itself. Besides him were some of his fellow minions, a pair of Bone Piranha Plants to the left, and a Dry Bones and a Bone Goomba to the right.

"Gee boss, whatcha going to do?" The Bone Goomba asked in a high pitched voice, being female.

Dry Bowser turned to the Bone Goomba, pointing down at the starting line. "Why, I'm going to ambush the idiotic racers, of course. Nothing is better then sending them to their miseries!" He then clapped his skeletal hands twice, causing the Grumble Volcano to violently shake, as if it were grumbling.

The Dry Bones, a male with a Brooklyn accent, rubbing the back of his skeletal head. "Gee boss, you think this is all right? To be messin' with a buncha people just cause they be racing on this race track?"

Dry Bowser pushed the Dry Bones down into the Grumble Volcano, hearing the skeletal Koopa scream as he fell in the red, molten magma below. Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his skeletal arms as he shook his head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" He muttered to himself, hearing the cries of several racers who went off the magma hardened course due to the Grumble Volcano erupting.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi was attempting to do the infamous Grumble Volcano glitch on his green colored Mach Bike, trying his best to get on that damn rock. Dry Bowser was watching from the top of the Grumble Volcano, rolling his eyes as he watched Luigi constantly fail. Suddenly, Birdo came up to Luigi in her standard kart, shaking her head.

"Oh Luigi... do you really have to try and do such a stupid glitch?" Birdo asked, putting her left arm on the left side of the kart.

Luigi rubbed the back of his head as he coughed. "Well, I want to prove a point to Mario, so I'm trying to do this glitch!" He then did a stand still mini turbo, missing the rock and landing in the magma.

Birdo gasped in shock as Dry Bowser laughed at Luigi's stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, King Boo was knocked into the magma by Funky Kong, who was riding in the Piranha Prowler. King Boo was using the standard kart, wanting to take it pretty easy for today. Dry Bowser was watching from inside the Grumble Volcano, cleaning out the towers spewing out lava. The green shelled Lakitu picked King Boo out of the lava, dropping the king of ghosts where he was knocked off.

"You all right there, King B?" Dry Bowser asked as he turned his head. "You seem to be distressed."

King Boo stuck out his big red tongue as he sighed. "Well, it's not easy racing about when anyone and anything can push you off to the side like a bunch of potato chips." Suddenly, he was knocked into the magma again by Donkey Kong, who was speeding in the Offroader vehicle.

Dry Bowser chuckled as the green shelled Lakitu rescued King Boo from the red hot magma again .


	5. Chapter 5

The Grumble Volcano was a hot place. The entire are named after the actual volcano itself was hot. But that was to be expected. No one should take the Grumble Volcano for granted.

...Not even idiots like Wario and Donkey Kong.

"Hey!" Wario exclaimed as he was tuning up his Wario Bike, shaking his right fist at the darkened sky angrily. "Go mind your own business, stupid anonymous voice from above!"

Donkey Kong was munching on several bananas by his Offroader, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. "Wario, I wouldn't argue with the narrator if I were you..."

Wario tossed a monkey wrench at Donkey Kong's face. "Shut up, DK! I should learn better than to take advice from Scooby Doo in a gorilla outfit!"

Donkey Kong got annoyed by that remark, picking up Wario and chucking him into the erupting stream of red hot magma to the left, causing Wario to hop about like mad, his fat butt on fire. Donkey Kong chuckled as he then pushed the Wario Bike into the magma as well. The green shelled Lakitu was about to rescue Wario and the Wario Bike, but Donkey Kong shook his head at the cloud dwelling Koopa, persuading him not to.


	6. Chapter 6

Parts of the volcanic area were starting to break apart as the racers were in the third and final lap, with Dry Bowser in his Flame Flyer having the lead as usual. Just as a blue shell as about to hit, Dry Bowser used a mini turbo, boosting away from the blast, which sent Dry Bones, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong into the air.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he glanced back to the front, taking the top path as he turned around, firing three bluish fire balls from his mouth at Peach and Daisy, causing them to literally catch fire and collide into each other. Dry Bowser chuckled, only to hit a red colored, fake Item Box in front of him, falling into the lava before.

"Damn it," Dry Bowser muttered angrily as the green shelled Lakitu placed him back on the platform in front of the Grumble Volcano's exit. "I have to learn to keep focus on the road."


	7. Chapter 7

Dry Bones finished the recent race in first place, proudly holding the golden trophy as he headed to the Grumble Volcano's top to celebrate. He was shocked to see that Dry Bowser and several of his bony minions were actually cleaning up on the inside of the volcano.

"Uhh, boss, what are you doing?' Dry Bones asked, rubbing the back of his skeletal head.

Dry Bowser turned to Dry Bones, holding a large red paintbrush with blue paint on it. "What do you think, bone head? I'm remodeling the inside of Grumble Volcano."

Dry Bones blinked in astonishment. "But, isn't it fine the way it is?"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head, returning to painting the volcano as Dry Bones sat down on a nearby molten rock, watching while holding his yellow trophy.


	8. Chapter 8

The Grumble Volcano was becoming active again, causing lava to spout everywhere as it caused parts of the course to submerge underneath the hot, molten magma. The racers have noticed as they tried their best to avoid a fiery bath, but of course, the frequent explosions caused them to fall off the course anyway.

The lone exception was Dry Bowser, who was riding on his Spear, having known this course like the back of his red hair. He was way ahead of the other racers, having reached the finish line for the third time as he was entering the Grumble Volcano again. In front of him were Donkey Kong and Wario, who were trying to knock each other off the course, allowing Dry Bowser to blast past them with a couple of green Koopa shells.

"How pathetic." Dry Bowser commented as he watched Donkey Kong and Wario fall off the course by the shell collisions, speeding off further into the volcano as he picked the upper path, quickly speeding away.


	9. Chapter 9

The Grumble Volcano was active yet again, causing a problem for most of the racers as they were burnt by fireballs, lava streams, and the heat that emitted from the volcanic area. Dry Bowser and Dry Bones, however, felt nothing, as they were used to the intense heat of the flames.

"Come on! Can't you chumps keep up?" Dry Bones taunted as he and Dry Bowser exited the Grumble Volcano, riding on his Bullet Bike.

Dry Bowser shook his head at Dry Bones, riding on his Flame Runner. "They're fleshy, Bones. Of course they're going to feel pain from the heat."

"Oh...! Yeah...!" Dry Bones exclaimed after waiting for some time, the two skeletal Koopas taking different paths as they outpaced the other racers by a margin.


	10. Chapter 10

Time seems to have stopped in the Grumble Volcano area, as everything was as prehistoric as time itself. Nothing but fire, lava, and molten magma populated the area, and all to be sighted on the magma hardened paths were active volcanoes, green warp pipes, and dead trees that would never be filled with leaves again. The fact that it always seemed like it was night time illuminated the course, causing an odd yet peaceful setting.

For any seasonal racer, this was a heated, perilous track to be very wary of. But for Dry Bowser, this was home.

"And it's just the way I like it," Dry Bowser commented as he rammed Wario and Waluigi off the edge while riding in his white colored Piranha Prowler, zipping on the gray moving platform and landing on the magma hardened path as he noticed the dead trees. "Though if I were to change anything, it would be the trees..." He shook his head. "They just don't fit a complete fire abyss."


	11. Chapter 11

The lava erupted out of the molten magma below, things getting hotter than usual as racers continued racing through the active volcano. A couple of Undead Goombas and Undead Piranha Plants, however, were tossing bones at the racers, trying to slow down their progress as Dry Bowser took the lead with ease.

"It's good to be an agent of dead when you have followers," Dry Bowser chuckled as he rammed King Boo off of the rotating gray platformer, speeding on the hardened magma as he turned around the wide bend. "It makes races easier."

The green shelled Lakitu recording the race watched as Dry Bowser zipped past the finish line, while the other racers were having trouble with the skeletal minions and the fire, hindering their speed and acceleration.


	12. Chapter 12

Dry Bowser was observing the magma flowing out of the grey stone pillars within the Grumble Volcano, noticing that they were flowing slower. He noticed this as he jumped onto the pillar right in front of him, glancing at the other pillars to see them slowing down as much.

"What the... hmmm... something is not right here," Dry Bowser commented as he fell into the hot molten magma below, resisting the heat as he swam to the bottom. He then noticed a strange blue orb placed down there, much to his surprise. "So, someone is trying to make the volcano act up, huh?"

Outside the volcano, Wario was laughing it up with Waluigi and Donkey Kong, the trio having pulled a prank on the racecourse. Suddenly, the blue orb was tossed from the top of the Grumble Volcano, landing right on Wario's head. Waluigi and Donkey Kong glanced at each other as Wario grabbed the blue orb and looked at it, screaming as he tried tossing it away. Instead, it exploded in a huge fiery fashion, sending the trio soaring across the dark sky, completely in red and yellow flames. Dry Bowser walked out of the entrance to the Grumble Volcano, chuckling as he folded his skeletal arms together.


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Peach was racing in her pink Standard Kart, going into the volcano as she zoomed past Donkey Kong and Bowser. However, she got blasted by a blue fireball tossed by Dry Bowser, who was sabotaging the race, causing Peach to spin out as she came into contact with a magma spout, causing her to burn as she fell into the magma. Upon being brought back onto the magma hardened path, Peach screamed as she stood up, noticing something horrifying.

"Augh! The volcano just spewed hot magma on me!" Peach exclaimed, noticing that the bottom half of her dress got burnt, revealing her pink panties, from the front and back, as well as the sides.

Bowser and Donkey Kong both had pink hearts in their eyes as they accidentally collided into each other, their karts exploding as they landed right towards Peach's butt. Peach farted loudly, the tuba like noise echoing throughout the volcano, but the two heavyweights seemed to care less as they were just staring at Peach's butt with love. Reasonably, Dry Bowser was disgusted, prompting him to zap Peach, causing her to fall back into the magma, snapping Bowser and Donkey Kong out of their trance.

"Uhh, why are we out of our karts?" Bowser asked as he scratched his head with his right hand, smelling the air. "And what's that smell?"

"It smells like Cartoon Planet!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air, laughing as he added, "Woo wee!"


	14. Chapter 14

The Grumble Volcano was active as always, but this time things were going more violently than usual. Dry Bowser was watching the current race from the top of the volcano, folding his skeletal arms as his eyes turned green, being excited as he chuckled, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the inside of the main volcano started spewing red hot fire everywhere, the magma hardened path breaking apart as it all fell into the molten magma below.

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed as he went face first into the magma, his red standard kart instantly melting as his flesh melted away, turning into nothing but bones.

Luigi, Peach, and Toad all noticed as they screamed in horror, going right into the lava after Mario and their flesh melting as well, their karts completely fizzling away. Bowser also went into the magma, although he was used to the lava, and as a result, he simply enjoyed yet another lava bath. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario tried stopping their breaks, but their karts kept sliding towards the incoming magma, with the magma hardened path they were on slowly sinking. Toadette decided to forgot riding in her pink standard kart as she flew into the air, using her pink pigtails, with Birdo jumping onto her legs, holding on dearly. Daisy and Waluigi also got out of their karts, the two humans running backwards as they climbed onto the starting and finishing gate, watching all of the hardened road around them sinking into the lava.

"Man, do I love wreaking havoc amongst these fools," Dry Bowser commented as he continued to chuckle, his evil knowing no bounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Toadette was sitting at the starting and finish line of the Grumble Volcano, looking at the back of the course with her pink binoculars. She gasped as she looked around, spotting two volcanoes in the background as Dry Bowser walked up to her.

"Surprised, huh?" Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms together. "There's more to this course than meets the eye."

Toadette nodded her head in astonishment as she briefly glanced to her left at Dry Bowser, before continuing her gaze with her binoculars. "Yeah, I'm stunned. I know we only go through one volcano, but I didn't know there's more here."

"Well, that's why there's always fireballs on the track," Dry Bowser commented as he continued chuckling, "I'm just surprised that it took you this long to discover them."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why is this volcano so active?" Koopa asked as he tried to avoid getting burned by the lively red fireballs that spewed out of the green warp pipes, going on the upper path.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he trailed Koopa, tossing a green Koopa shell at him and causing him to fall off the ledge, landing in the boiling lava below. "It's active because it's grumbling. Hence the name, Grumble Volcano." He rolled his eyes as he continued to zoom away, passing the starting line for the second time.

Koopa blinked as he was brought back onto the track by Lakitu, landing on the main platform as he revved up his engine. "Oh... that explains everything..." He muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Dry Bowser watched as several, different colored Shy Guys with grassy hulas were running around on the Grumble Volcano race course, trying to cause havoc as they were attacking the magma hardened rocks with their spears. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he zapped them with bolts of blue lightning, blasting them out of existence. A lone Bone Piranha Plant rose up from the depths of the Grumble Volcano itself, panting as it dragged its giant, grey colored pipe with it.

"My lord, there's plenty of more Shy Guys inside the volcano than there are out," The Bone Piranha Plant mumbled as he stuck out his gray tongue. "My fellow skeletal plants can't ward them off for too long."

Dry Bowser smirked as he turned around, snapping his skeletal fingers as a blue fireball appeared on his hand. "All right, you leave this little problem to me." He told the Bone Piranha Plant as he went into the actual volcano, scaring off the pesky Shy Guys with ease.


	18. Chapter 18

Toadette screamed as she ran around inside the Grumble Volcano, panicking as her Bullet Bike fell into the lava by itself, unable to contact Lakitu. Dry Bowser and Birdo watched as Toadette cried her heart out, with the two reptilian racers shaking their heads.

"She really seems to be attached to that bike," Dry Bowser commented bluntly, his skeletal arms folded as he turned to Birdo. "Why can't she just go buy another one?"

Birdo sighed as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, Dry Bowser, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Toadette is a bit... emotional when it comes to particular objects." She lowered her head as she opened her eyes. "Toadette won't let it go until she gets her Bullet Bike back, no matter how burnt it is."


	19. Chapter 19

"Is it me, or is this place getting hotter?" A Bone Piranha Plant asked a fellow Bone Goomba, the two of them being in one of the stone towers inside the main volcano.

The Bone Goomba turned to the Bone Piranha Plant, shaking his head. "Bleh, it's always hot in here. Dry Bowser picked this spot just so he could relax in the molten magma."

The Bone Piranha Plant sighed as he moved about. "I would have preferred something a bit more dry... something where things didn't feel so molten..."

"Like what?" The Bone Goomba asked curiously, "A haunted mansion of something?"

The Bone Piranha Plant nodded as he and the Bone Goomba watched Dry Bowser zipping by in his Flame Flyer, doing a test run on the volcanic course.


	20. Chapter 20

Dry Bowser was at the top of the main volcano in the Grumble Volcano, arguably the Grumble Volcano itself as he spotted various different colored Shy Guys racing on the volcanic race course. Dry Bowser smirked as he raised his right skeletal hand, tossing bluish fireballs at the Shy Guys, immensely burning them. He smirked at hearing the cries of the Shy Guy as they burned, getting his sick kicks off as he sat down, folding his skeletal legs together as he placed his hands on his skeletal knees.

"Nothing pleases me more than hearing souls being tortured," Dry Bowser commented, talking to himself as he closed his eyes, letting the soothing sounds of pain echo from the insides of the Grumble Volcano. "And being part of the race course attacking clueless racers only makes that better."

As Dry Bowser began to meditate, the Grumble Volcano itself ravaged, attacking the racers with its various quakes, its lava streams, and raining red hot fireballs, causing the Shy Guys to fear for themselves as it was a literal race to the finish.


	21. Chapter 21

Dry Bowser was building up some giant magma hardened towers inside one of the smaller volcanoes in the distance of the main volcano, the Grumble Volcano itself. Dry Bowser was putting it up pretty well when a Bone Piranha Plant emerged from the magma hardened ground.

"Hey boss, why aren't you racing against the other racers on the course?" The Bone Piranha Plant asked curiously.

Dry Bowser turned to the Bone Piranha Plant, pointing at him. "Because I don't have time for racing mindlessly all the time. Plus, I need to keep this course in check when a new batch of racers come on to race."

The Bone Piranha Plant nodded his head as he understood. "Ah, I see. Well, I'll leave you to your work, sir." He then disappeared into the ground.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he focused on building the tower, moving on to the left to build up another new one.


	22. Chapter 22

Dry Bowser watched as Funky Kong was trying to get himself off the brown rock next to the starting line on the left side, his Offroader vehicle not cooperating with him. Toadette sped by in her pink Booster Seat vehicle, jumping out as she stood next to Dry Bowser on his right side.

"Oh my dear golly giddy gosh goobers, Dry Bowser!" Toadette innocently exclaimed as she pointed at Funky. "How come Funky is unable to get himself free?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he folded his skeletal arms, shaking his head. "Oh, it's a new thing I placed in. Because so many people abused this glitch, I made it that anyone who attempts it now is unable to get off." He pointed at Funky as he continued chuckling. "Just turns out that Funky Kong is the perfect test monkey."

"Dude, not funny!" Funky exclaimed as he continued to try and pull himself away, being completely unsuccessful as the rock shook violently, slowly beginning to sink into the red hot magma.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, where's that pile of bones?" Mario asked as he folded his arms, being in his red colored standard kart.

Dry Bones waved his right hand, riding on his own black Bullet Bike.

Mario shook his head at Dry Bones. "No, not you. I meant the other one, the one who takes care of this volcanic wasteland?"

As Dry Bones was about to answer, he and Mario got blasted by a giant blue fireball, with Dry Bones breaking into several pieces as Mario screamed in pain, the bluish tinted flames spreading all over his body. Dry Bowser was at the top of the main volcano, with a Bone Piranha Plant and a Bone Goomba watching in awe.

"And that's how you take care of intruders." Dry Bowser pinpointed to the two generic bone enemies, pointing at Mario, who accidentally fell into the red hot magma below, bouncing up and down as he was burning even more.


	24. Chapter 24

Dry Bowser was taking care of his Offroader vehicle inside the main volcano of the Grumble Volcano racecourse as he had the entire circuit closed off, with Toadette watching, lying on her stomach as she had her hands on her face. Dry Bowser glanced up at Toadette, who was full of joy.

"Are you always just so cheerful, Toadette?" Dry Bowser asked Toadette as he exchanged the black colored front wheels with bright, white ones.

Toadette giggled as she nodded her head, puffing up her cheeks in a cute manner. "I tend to look at everything in a positive light! After all, I am an innocent little girl!"

Dry Bowser narrowed his orange eyes as he stared at Toadette, shaking his head. "Toadette, you're not young. Not even in the slightest."

Toadette frowned as she blinked a few times. "I didn't imply that I was young. I was just saying that I was cute and small, which I am!"

Dry Bowser stared at Toadette a few more seconds as he sighed, continuing to work on his Offroader as Toadette kept watching, kicking back her feet in the air.


	25. Chapter 25

Dry Bowser was ahead of the other eight racers on the track, passing the finish line as he was in the final lap, riding in his Piranha Prowler. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck, causing everyone to shrink but a random male Mii, with Dry Bowser still ahead.

"Luckily I programmed some of these item boxes..." Dry Bowser chuckled to himself as he grabbed the item box on the farthest right, getting the star as he then purposely stayed there. "Have fun... heh heh..."

As the other eight racers zipped towards Dry Bowser, Dry Bowser planted several banana peels on the track, as well as firing a few Blue Shells and tossing out green shells. A Birdo in the Wild Wing and a Funky Kong on the Wario Bike managed to avoid this, while three Funky Kongs on Flame Runners, the random male Mii, and two Daisies on Mach Bikes were not so lucky, as Dry Bowser zapped them with lightning bolts, as well as planting a few Bob-ombs in the area.


	26. Chapter 26

The Grumble Volcano was oddly populated with Bone Piranha Plants, all of which were recently planted in an attempt to snap at intruders during off hours at the volcanic course. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were both inside the main volcano, the Grumble Volcano itself, as they had the boney plants installed at the left and right side of the magma hardened road.

"Petey, I thank you for helping contribute to this little experiment." Dry Bowser thanked Petey as he had his skeletal arms folded, turning to Petey and smirking. "You definitely know how to plant Piranha Plants, especially of the dry kind."

Petey chuckled as he patted Dry Bowser on the back with his right leafy hand, firing out some more brown goop from his mouth at the edges of the circular platform in between the magma hardened paths, with several more Dry Piranha Plants forming. Dry Bowser and Petey then proceeded to have some McDonald's in the circular platform, the Dry Piranha Plants snapping at the outside.


	27. Chapter 27

The Grumble Volcano was packed with more Funky Kongs on Flame Runners than the number of golden bananas in Donkey Kong's stash as Grumble Volcano was an extremely popular picked course for wifi sessions. Several of them attempted to jump on the brownish rock next to the starting line that caused a glitch in the laps, but the Bone Piranha Plants installed by Petey Piranha beforehand prevented any of them from getting on. Dry Bowser was watching from the top of the Grumble Volcano itself, laughing as he heard the cries of pain from the numerous Funky Kongs.

"Ahh, how I love the sound of several apes with funk being pained," Dry Bowser chuckled as he was standing up, his skeletal arms folded as he nodded his head. "Yes... this is just one of the many things that's music to my ears..."

As the volcanic track began violently shaking, several Funky Kongs fell into the red hot magma, which was spurring out from the sea of lava as they tried to stay on the magma hardened path. Several red and yellow fireballs emerged from several volcanoes in the back, causing even more of a fiery mess for the funking apes.


	28. Chapter 28

Waluigi, Toadette, and Wiggler were at the Grumble Volcano, walking into the actual Grumble Volcano itself as they looked for Dry Bowser. Suddenly, the volcano began shaking as red lava emerged from the magma below.

"Did you two feel that?" Waluigi stated as he turned to Toadette and Wiggler.

Wiggler nodded as she placed her right hand on her chin. "Yeah, it felt like a grumble."

"Sorry, that was my stomach." Toadette admitted as she blushed, placing her right hand on her stomach.

Waluigi slapped Toadette across the back of her head. "Not that grumble, stupid. I mean, the volcano."

"Oh... yeah..." Toadette mumbled as she shook her head.

Suddenly, the magma hardened platform they were on collapsed, causing Waluigi, Toadette, and Wiggler to scream as they all held onto each other, falling into the molten magma. Dry Bowser was watching from one of the towers on the left side, chuckling to himself as he had his skeletal arms folded.


	29. Chapter 29

Dry Bowser was counting the magma hardened rocks that were collected on the main path at the starting line, standing on the magma hardened path as several Bone Goombas were collecting more around the magma bed below. As Dry Bowser shook his head while counting. Funky Kong in his Offroader pulled by, curious as to why Dry Bowser wasn't competing recently.

"Yo, Dry B! There's another grand prix coming up!" Funky shouted out as he adjusted his sunglasses, "How come you don't want to come take part in it?"

Dry Bowser looked up as Funky as he moved his skeletal arms about. "Well, Funky, it's not easy running a course during the off season. I have to make sure this place is stable and hot, like a volcanic wasteland should." He then closed his eyes as he rubbed his chin with his left skeletal hand, tilting his skeletal head down. "Though that is to say, I can call up Petey and have him run the place for me while I race..."

Funky chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "That's the spirit, dawg! The race is starting at Donkey Kong's Jungle Parkway. See you there!" He then snapped his fingers to create a yellow colored warp portal, zipping right into it as the warp portal disappeared.

Dry Bowser murmured as he had his arms folded, turning to a Dry Bones that walked up to him. "Hey. Send in a call to Petey Piranha. tell him that I need this place to be checked on."

The Dry Bones nodded as he headed into the Grumble Volcano to call Petey, while Dry Bowser pondered on what vehicle to use for the upcoming grand prix.


	30. Chapter 30

The Grumble Volcano was active as always, burning the racers that dared to race on it with its hot red fireballs that launched from its various volcanoes, including the actual Grumble Volcano itself, the one that racers would always race through. All of the racers in this race were randomized Miis all in standard karts, trying to have a normal fair race as they bombarded each other with green Koopa shells, yellow banana peels, red fake item boxes, and the like. Petey Piranha, who was in charge of the Grumble Volcano for the moment, sipped some fresh lemonade as he watched from the greyish magma hardened tower towards the entrance.

"More lemonade, Mr. Piranha?" A Bone Goomba waitress asked as she had a cute little black maid outfit on.

Petey nodded as he raised his empty glass of lemonade, handing it to the Bone Goomba waitress and asking for more as she skipped on her way into the kitchen, with Petey fanning himself with his right, giant green leaf, letting out a loud yawn as he noticed the volcano was shaking up.


	31. Chapter 31

Dry Bowser came back to the Grumble Volcano, only to find four, different colored Piplup each with different shaded Poltergust 5000 vacuums on their backs, sucking up all the Dry Bones, Bone Goombas, and Bone Piranha Plants. Dry Bowser sighed as he snapped his fingers, a bolt of white lightning zapping all four of the water type penguin Pokemon, knocking them out. Dry Bowser then approached the fainted group, pushing aside the green, yellow, and pink colored Piplup as he grabbed the main blue one, shaking him.

"Hey. Hey!" Dry Bowser shouted as he violently shook Piplup. "Wake up, kid! Hey, get up!"

Piplup groaned as he had black anime swirls on his face, shaking his head as he snapped out of his stance, screaming girlishly as he faced Dry Bowser. "**_EEII!_** Don't eat me!"

Dry Bowser narrowed his eyes at Piplup in annoyance. "I'm not going to eat you, nimrod." He then pointed at the three other, unconscious Piplup. "Why are you and your different colored friends sucking up my skeletal minions?"

Piplup sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right, light blue colored flipper. "Err, we're getting practice for our annual multiplayer matches..."

Dry Bowser rolled his small, orange eyes as he chucked Piplup into the hot, molten magma nearby, watching him bounce out of the lava as he folded his skeletal arms about, shaking his head.


	32. Chapter 32

The hot red magma surged out with force as it caused from of the brown colored rock formations to sink into it. Dry Bowser watched as the twelve different racers, most of them Funky Kong on the Flame Runner, all zipped into the actual Grumble Volcano itself, with Dry Bowser sitting on the rock formation right by the starting line to the western side.

"Hmm. I'm surprised no one attempted to try and do the glitch," Dry Bowser admitted after opening his eyes, only to glance back at the track to see that a lone random female Mii on the Mach Bike went backwards, landing on the upper magma hardened path as she attempted to get onto the rock. Dry Bowser smirked, zapping a bolt of white lightning at her, causing her to fall into the red lava below. "Not today."

The random female Mii was persistent, trying to get on the rock as Dry Bowser kept zapping her and sending her plunging into the lava, with the other racers coming around and going into the second lap as the rock formation began shaking, then slowly sinking into the lava, with Dry Bowser staying on as he loved magma.


	33. Chapter 33

Dry Bowser returned to the Grumble Volcano after an intensified adventure through a different dimension, dropping his skeletal jaw in disbelief as the entire volcano was covered in sweets all over. The sky was still darkened, but the red hot magma was bright orange with pink stripes and purple sparkles all around, the volcanoes in the race course spewing out bright confetti instead of red hot lava. Dry Bowser shook his skeletal fists angrily as Princess Peach dropped down with her white umbrella, giggling as she closed it.

"What the hell happened?" Dry Bowser exclaimed, not believing it for himself.

"Do you like it, you husky bunch of bones?" Peach asked as she placed Dry Bowser's dropped jaw back on him, flinging his skeletal nose. "I had Toadette help make a makeover of this depressing. awful place, and now it looks so pretty!" She giggled as she posed cutely. "Doesn't it look so much better?"

Dry Bowser growled in annoyance as he folded his skeletal arms together, with Peach innocently giggling as she twirled around, trying to charm Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser then pointed his right index finger on his left skeletal hand at Peach, zapping her with bright white lightning. Peach groaned as her right eye twitched, falling right on the ground as Dry Bowser proceeded to return everything to normal, simultaneously burning everything with his zapped lightning bolts and bluish fire balls fired from his mouth.


	34. Chapter 34

The Grumble Volcano recently got fixed up, returning back to normal after its little episode as a bright, girly place full of sweets. Dry Bowser has made sure that absolutely nothing like that would occur again, installing new, secret cameras that were heatproof within the red hot magma that surrounded the volcanic race course. Dry Bowser was at the crater on the Grumble Volcano itself, using a pair of black binoculars as he observed the racecourse, making sure that nothing suspicious was going on.

"Boss, you've been here for seven hours." A Bone Piranha Plant admitted as he emerged out of a green warp pipe, feeling a bit concerned.

Dry Bowser continued looking through his binoculars, reassuring his mere lackey. "I have been gifted with an infinite amount of patience, you bonefied plant. I can take all the time I'll ever need." He then briefly glanced at the Bone Piranha Plant as his small, orange eyes turned bright red for a moment. "Besides, you don't have to worry about me. I can live forever, remember?"

"Oh... yeah... my bad." The Bone Piranha Plant droned as he nodded his head, disappearing as his green warp pipe followed him afterwards, leaving Dry Bowser on top of the Grumble Volcano.


	35. Chapter 35

The Grumble Volcano was violently shaking as Dry Bowser was jumping from rock formation to rock formation, glancing behind him to see the rock formations starting to sink into the red hot magma. Dry Bowser then landed on the magma hardened yellow pathway leading into the Grumble Volcano, standing before the finish line as he watched parts of the racecourse sink. He folded his skeletal arms together as he shook his head.

"This volcano is acting up as it should. Great." Dry Bowser commented as he walked into the tunnel, noticing the red lava surging out of the magma below as he noticed how bright the stone, grayish towers were. "Everything looks in order. Excellent."

A Bone Goomba walked up to Dry Bowser, tilting his head up. "Sir, we have a couple of dem random Japanese players coming up. Should I get the course restarted?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he patted the Bone Goomba on the head with his right skeletal hand. "Worry not, mushroom face. I'll take care of it." He snapped his skeletal fingers on his right hand together, making the entire racecourse return to normal as Dry Bowser and the Bone Goomba headed to the top of the Grumble Volcano, preparing to watch the race start.


	36. Chapter 36

Dry Bowser was reading the newspaper as he was resting on the crater of the Grumble Volcano, watching several random Miis standing about at the starting line, using hacks on each other as they tossed ricocheting green Koopa Troopa shells, homing red shells, spiky winged blue shells, yellow ripe banana peels, red colored fake item boxes, and Thunderclouds at each other, with them using either a star or a Mega Mushroom to respectively become invincible or huge, performing wheelies in place as they were trying to communicate, as well as using Bloopers to spray black ink on each other and make everyone small with a blast of the yellow Lightning Bolt item. A Bone Piranha Plant emerged out of a green colored warp pipe, looking at the Miis and then turning to Dry Bowser.

"Why are they just goofing off and chucking items at each other, but not racing?" The Bone Piranha Plant asked in confusion. "Isn't that stupid?"

Dry Bowser lowered his newspaper as he glanced up at the Bone Piranha Plant, shaking his head. "Because the online in this game is so huge and thriving, anything could happen." Glancing at the group of Miis, he chuckled as he resumed reading his newspaper. "Personally, I find these Miis quite entertaining."

The Bone Piranha Plant sighed as she shook her head, disappearing back into her warp pipe, leaving Dry Bowser to read in peace.


	37. Chapter 37

Dry Bowser returned to the Grumble Volcano once more after having raced across the planet a few times in his fixed Flame Runner, placing it within the bowels of the Grumble Volcano itself. He then headed up the gigantic, eruptive volcano, reaching the top as he overlooked the entire volcanic racecourse, his skeletal arms folded.

"Hmm... I wonder if I could go call Toadette and organize one grand adventure all across here sometime..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he thought, shaking his head. "Ehh. A bit too effort for that. Maybe Silver The Hedgehog would like it. Or Petey."

As Dry Bowser kept contemplating on what to do for his next leave, he fired white lightning bolts at the magma, summoning the sunken rock formations to make them in place as another race on the volcanic course was about to begin shortly, the two other volcanoes near the racecourse starting to chuck red hot fireballs out of their craters.


	38. Chapter 38

Toadette panted as she began fanning herself, shaking her head as she felt hot from the volcanic racecourse. "Phew! I can barely breathe here!"

"Tell me about it." Birdo added as she shook her head, her right hand placed on her forehead as she groaned. "It is not a good idea to immediately head to a hot place after being in a relatively cold place for several days."

Dry Bowser murmured as he watched Toadette and Birdo enter the Grumble Volcano itself, the three standing within the room containing the greyish towers and red hot magma. "Hey Birdo, are you feeling all right?"

Birdo casted a glare at Dry Bowser. "Do I look all right? I think I'm about to faint!"

"...So I see." Dry Bowser commented on as he wrapped his right skeletal arm around Birdo, "Well, not to worry, I know just the thing to make you feel better."

Birdo groaned as she walked with Dry Bowser towards a newly formed magma hardened pathway that led to the furthest tower to the north, with Toadette skipping behind the two reptiles.


	39. Chapter 39

Dry Bowser was sitting on the southern edge of the Grumble Volcano's crater, with Toadette sitting by him to the left as the two looked up at the dark, red and blue tainted sky, noting the fiery sparks that were heating up the volcanic race course. Toadette kicked her feet about as she hummed merrily.

"Gee, Dry Bowser, I just realized that the Wii Grand Prix is going into its fifth year!" Toadette exclaimed as she closed her eyes, smiling as she tilted her head towards the right. "Are you gonna plan something special for it?"

Dry Bowser murmured as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right skeletal hand. "Well, that's the thing... I've been playing tennis, hockey, gone skiing, gone sailing, and had my attempts at a platformer during the dream high jump events during the 2012 Summer London Olympics." He shook his head as he had his eyes closed. "That, and I got two jobs, one to go across the universe and scourge those who have died or are about to die, and keep this place in top shape."

Toadette gasped as she widened her eyes, her jaw dropping in awe. "Golly... that's a lot." She admitted as she gulped, nodding her head.


	40. Chapter 40

Dry Bowser was smashing the rock formations with his skeletal fists, running on the yellowish magma hardened path as he went backwards in the volcanic race course. As the two brownish volcanoes in the distance barfed out several red hot fireballs onto the race course, Dry Bowser searched for valuable collectables.

"Come on... there has to be some secrets in this fiery wasteland that holds value to me of sort," Dry Bowser commented as he zapped white lightning from his skeletal fingertips, causing more destruction to the race course.

Petey Piranha and Funky Kong both watched from the crater on the Grumble Volcano itself, sitting on blue and white beach chairs as they relaxed while watching Dry Bowser try to collect more pointless objects to add to his huge collection.


	41. Chapter 41

Dry Bowser was cleaning up the racecourse before the next race started as Petey Piranha and Bowser watched from the starting line, both of them sitting on the yellowish magma hardened road.

"You missed a spot." Bowser commented as he sipped some of his lemonade, which he held the glass in his right hand. "I'm just saiyan, man."

Dry Bowser glanced back at Bowser as he snarled. "I know I missed, I'm just cleaning the harder to get spots first."

"Shouldn't you just clean up whatever spot is dirty?" Bowser commented as he rolled his left hand.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he ignored Bowser's suggestion, with Petey shrugging as he shook his gigantic plant head.

"I don't understand how a boney jerk like you could have friends," Bowser muttered as he folded his burly yellow arms, shaking his head. "What with you being downright nasty to anything, ever."

Dry Bowser scoffed, turning around as he went to clean the spot that he missed. "I can say the same thing to you, yellow skin." He growled as he glared at Bowser, who glared back as Petey gulped, sensing tension between the two tough reptilians.


	42. Chapter 42

Mario was looking around the Grumble Volcano racecourse for Dry Bowser, surprised that the skeletal reptile wasn't there. The red capped, human Italian plumber stood underneath the starting line, his arms folded as the green shelled Lakitu in charge of the rules for Mario Kart came floating down.

"Something's up, Mr. Mario?" The Lakitu asked, holding his camera.

Mario nodded as he turned to the Lakitu. "Yes-a! Where is that Dry Bowser-a? I need to talk with him on the account of all the things-a he stole-a from all over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

The green shelled Lakitu shook his head as he opened his eyes. "I think Dry Bowser went to one of the other volcanoes here..."

The Lakitu was right, as it turned out that Dry Bowser was at the brown colored volcano in the distance towards the west that spewed red hot fireballs onto the racecourse, searching for magma hardened gems as he hummed to himself.


	43. Chapter 43

Dry Bowser and Toadette were having a race around the Grumble Volcano, although they were riding in planes crafted by Funky Kong instead of going in karts or bikes. Dry Bowser was in a large, grey colored plane, while Toadette was in a smaller, pink colored flying machine as they flew throughout the Grumble Volcano itself, often bumping into each other as they exited the Grumble Volcano, flying over the red molten magma below as they headed towards one of the far volcanoes in the back that normally spewed fire onto the race course.

"This is so much fun, D-B!" Toadette gleefully exclaimed as she giggled, turning to Dry Bowser. "Why have we never attempted to do this before?"

Dry Bowser shrugged as he and Toadette went higher into the darkened sky. "Maybe it's because we were so used to just using karts and bikes. But I do concur, this is great fun!" He and Toadette then separated, going around the volcano as they narrowly passed each other, heading into the crater together as they spiraled down, only to loop right back up as the boiling yellow magma began erupting out of the volcano, heading right towards them.


	44. Chapter 44

Dry Bowser watched the volcanic racecourse from the top of the Grumble Volcano's crater, seeing Baby Daisy zip through the fiery hazards on her orange tinted Jet Bubble. A Bone Piranha Plant emerged out of a green warp pipe, popping up next to Dry Bowser.

"My lord, how long have you been watching this baby?" The Bone Piranha Plant asked as he moved his greyish leaves about.

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin with his right skeletal hand as he closed his eyes. "Hmm... it's been quite a while, now that I recall." He then turned to the Bone Piranha Plant, pointing down at Baby Daisy. "It's actually been five years since racing first began here, so I was just basking in nostalgia."

"...Which is why you let the baby race." The Bone Piranha Plant bluntly stated as he continued bobbing up and down.

Dry Bowser nodded his head as he folded his skeletal arms. "Precisely. It's nice to kick back and see the course from the perspective of a much younger specimen." He then looked across the molten magma to see Baby Daisy coming up towards the two split paths, who decided to take the lower path as she was coming up towards the finish line.


	45. Chapter 45

Dry Bowser was sipping some lemonade as he watched several Funky Flamers and Daisy Machers speeding through the Grumble Volcano, watching with satisfaction as they got burned by the red hot fireballs that jumped onto the magma hardened pathway. A Dry Bones quickly scuttled up to the crater, rubbing the back of his dull, yellow colored skeletal head with his right skeletal hand.

"Errm, Dry Bowser, sir, aren't you going to do anything with these racers?" The Dry Bones asked as he blinked a few times.

Dry Bowser placed his fresh lemonade down as he turned to the Dry Bones, staring at him. "Why bother? Can't you see I'm reveling in this?"

The Dry Bones wrapped both of his skeletal hands around the back of his head. "Yes, I can see that, but don't you want some peace and quiet?"

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head at the Dry Bones. "I always have peace and quiet. I enjoy having some loud action once in a while." He then opened his eyes to witness a huge fiery explosion, with all the Funkies and Daisies crying out in pain as they were literally on fire. "And as you can see, this is more than enough proof of that."


	46. Chapter 46

Silence. Dry Bowser relished the fact that nothing was occurring at the Grumble Volcano, as he took the time to remove the unneeded green warp pipes, which made the volcanic wasteland look a bit too cartoony.

"We don't need these when there's no races going on," Dry Bowser commented as he punched the warp pipes into nothing but pieces of green rubble, zapping them into ashes with a snap of his right skeletal hand. "That should do it. I wonder how my skeletal minions are doing..."

Underneath the molten magma, in an area hardened by ancient magma, various Dry Bones, Bone Goombas, and Bone Piranha Plants were having a party, with fresh hot red lava pouring down from the top of the lava sea above to help warm things up, plenty of fireballs bouncing about.


	47. Chapter 47

Dry Bowser and a random Bone Piranha Plant were near the starting line of the Grumble Volcano racetrack, with the two having gone out of the red molten magma, shaking the lava off of them.

"Hmm, the magma is not hot enough." Dry Bowser commented as he had his skeletal arms folded together, shaking his head.

The Bone Piranha Plant bobbed up and down as he was genuinely confused. "But sir, how can we make lava hot?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he glanced at the Bone Piranha Plant, snapping his right skeletal fingertips together. "With a little extra flair, of course." He then zapped the magma with the white lightning bolts coming out of his left skeletal hand, with it steaming a lot more as he then folded his skeletal arms together, chuckling as he nodded his head. "There. No effort needed, just add lightning."

"Wow." The Bone Piranha Plant gulped as he glanced back up at Dry Bowser as he was in awe at the molten red magma being hotter than it was. "I'll never doubt your powers again, Lord Dry Bowser."


	48. Chapter 48

Dry Bowser was cleaning up the Grumble Volcano, sweeping the front of the racecourse before the starting line as Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all appeared via warp portal from Seaside Hill.

"Hey Dry Bowser! Wanna go racing?" Toadette asked as she spun around, placing her hands innocently behind her back.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he glanced at Toadette. "Today's not a good time, Toadette. I'm actually cleaning up."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as he left open his right hand, gawking. "But Dry Bowser, why would you care to clean up the Grumble Volcano? It's a volcanic wasteland!"

Petey mumbled in agreement as he moved his big, green leaves about in a wild manner.

Dry Bowser sighed as he pointed at Silver with his right, skeletal hand, shaking it as he retorted, "Look, it may be a volcanic wasteland, but it's _my_ volcanic wasteland. And that's all that matters to me."

Silver and Petey shrugged as Toadette frowned in disappointment, with Dry Bowser resuming his cleaning duties.


	49. Chapter 49

Dry Bowser watched from the top of the starting line that he was hanging onto as the various racers were pushing each other, most of them being either Funky Kong, Donkey Kong, or Bowser users. The green shelled Lakitu floated next to Dry Bowser, mildly curious as to why the skeletal reptile was watching from such a weird place.

"Err, Dry Bowser? Doesn't that hurt?" The Lakitu asked as he glanced at the sign, then back at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he watched two Bowsers in Flame Flyers zip underneath him, glancing at the Lakitu as he continued focusing on the racing action below. "This? Nah. It's actually pretty good for me." He then turned his head back to see a Funky Kong on a Flame Runner accidentally speeding off into the red, hot molten magma to the right. "It gets me good exercise, and a nice angle of the race up close."

The Lakitu shrugged as he wrapped his yellow hands around the back of his head. "Well, I personally just find it a tad weird. No offense." He then flew off to rescue the Funky Kong from the lava, with Dry Bowser continuing to watch the race ensue.


	50. Chapter 50

Dry Bowser watched as the volcanoes were violently shaking, with hot red fireballs shooting out of their craters as the red molten magma increased, overlapping the magma hardened path as several Miis were hit by the fireballs, causing them to spin out and fall into the magma. Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms as he was watching from the top of the Grumble Volcano itself, as usual considering that it was his private spot.

"There's nothing better than watching nameless, faceless people no one cares about getting themselves burned by the race course." Dry Bowser commented as he chuckled, tilting his skeletal head back. "It makes me feel better about myself, and increases confidence in my racing skills."

"But you don't really need confidence," A Bone Piranha Plant stated as he popped up from the inside of the Grumble Volcano, bobbing back and forth. "You win a majority of all these races. If anything, you need a challenge."

"Here's a challenge for you," Dry Bowser stated as he turned around, grabbing the Bone Piranha Plant by his grayish vine. "Why don't you go back inside and ensure that none of the stone towers get burned?"

The Bone Piranha Plant gulped as he nodded, with Dry Bowser letting him go as he looked back at the Grumble Volcano racecourse, resuming his activity of watching the Mii racers failing.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Why is Dry Bowser always used when Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus writes about the Grumble Volcano? Is he really that important to the actual course? Because last time I checked, you unlocked the grumble Volcano before you unlocked Dry Bowser, or at least that's how it normally goes! In fact, I'm not going to say anything else on the matter! I'm getting sick of this! Ech!"  
_


	51. Chapter 51

Dry Bowser watched Princess Daisy and Koopa Troopa continue on their seemingly endless game of golf in the Grumble Volcano, with Dry Bowser himself standing on the right side of the starting line as Daisy and Koopa were both trying to hit their golf balls into the volcano.

"How much have you two been going on about this game?" Dry Bowser asked as he moved his right, skeletal hand about.

Koopa turned to Dry Bowser, pointing at the entrance to the Grumble Volcano itself. "We've went through five stages. So far, I got three games, while Ms. Hi I'm Gassy over there got two."

Daisy placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "It's because I was getting carried away! But now I'm serious! Hit the stupid ball!"

Koopa shrugged as he smacked the ball into the Grumble Volcano, watching it just stop before falling off the magma hardened path. He wiped his forehead with his left hand out of relief. "That was a close one."

"Yeah, now watch me knock it down!" Daisy cackled as she moved her butt about, much to Dry Bowser's annoyance as he was tempted to zap Daisy.

Daisy swung her golf club, albeit a bit too strong as it struck her golf ball with a powerful swing, causing it to go soaring over Koopa's golf ball as it landed in the red, molten lava. Dry Bowser and Koopa smirked as they both glanced at Daisy, whose face turned red with frustration as she began pouting, with the three going into the Grumble Volcano itself to watch the game continue on.


	52. Chapter 52

Dry Bowser watched from the starting line as the red and yellow fireballs jumped from one side to the next, with Funky Kong pulling over in his Offroader vehicle.

"Just watching the flames spew, D-B?" Funky asked as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Seems you enjoy it quite a bit."

Dry Bowser turned his head to Funky, nodding as he had his skeletal arms folded together. "Yeah. I'm keeping in check to see if this volcanic racecourse needs more activity. If it does, then I'll summon more magma."

"Sounds like a fine plan." Funky commented as he snapped his fingers at Dry Bowser, driving off into the Grumble Volcano itself as Dry Bowser continued watching the jumping fireballs.


	53. Chapter 53

The Grumble Volcano served to be the host of the Rhedosaurus, who was able to resist melting instantly due to the extremely cold waters he traversed to get to the volcanic wasteland. Dry Bowser observed the Rhedosaurus from the top of the Grumble Volcano as he watched the beast from 20,000 fathoms climb onto the magma hardened platform, shaking his head as he looked around, feeling the area shake as several large pieces of reddish brown rocks slowly sank into the red molten magma, as usual for the race course.

"Hmm. I guess sixty long years of having been dead does a number on you." Dry Bowser commented as he watched the Rhedosaurus destroy several of the molten rocks, shaking his skeletal head as he had his skeletal arms folded. "Of course, it's entirely possible that this one is a new one entirely..."

The Rhedosaurus roared loudly as he approached the Grumble Volcano, placing both of his front paws on it as he glanced up at Dry Bowser, who looked right back at him. Snarling, the Rhedosaurus slashed against the volcano, with Dry Bowser simply smirking as the volcano shook violently, lava and fire spouting out as the Rhedosaurus was not deterred, continuing to attack the active volcano.


	54. Chapter 54

Dry Bowser watched as panels were being set up in the Grumble Volcano, all of them differently colored from each other as they matched the colors of the rainbow, with the red panels having an orange tint so that they didn't mesh with the red molten magma. Funky Kong walked over, having finished a recent time trial on the volcanic course as he placed his hands on his hips, looking up to see the midair panels, glancing back at Dry Bowser.

"Yo, D-B! What's with these floatin' panels?" Funky asked as he posed gnarly, showing off his toothy grin.

Dry Bowser turned to Funky Kong, smirking in response as he moved his skeletal hands about. "Oh, Gruntilda Winkybunion wanted to host another quiz show, so I'm letting her use the Grumble Volcano."

Funky's smile disappeared briefly as he gawked, waving his arms. "Oh man, that sounds kind of weird, yet nostalgic. Is she trying to do another Furnace Fun?" He asked, his hands once again on his hips.

"You could say something like that." Dry Bowser commented as he nodded, rubbing his skeletal chin with his left, skeletal hand. "Let's hope that a certain bear and bird don't show up to ruin the party..."


	55. Chapter 55

Dry Bowser was fixing up the insides of the Grumble Volcano itself as Funky Kong was there, helping out as the two heavyweights had nothing better to do that day.

Well, technically night, since it was always dark at the Grumble Volcano, with the bright red lava and the jumping red and yellow fireballs lighting everything up.

"So, about that new burger joint in Seaside Hill..." Funky started the conversation as he hammered one of the stone pillars.

Dry Bowser glanced at Funky Kong, placing his right skeletal hand on his skeletal hip. "What about it?" He asked, blinking.

Funky rolled his left hand as he turned to Dry Bowser. "Well, I heard that it's causing quite the hubbub. I would go there to check myself, but someone has to fix up all those karts and bikes, you know."

Dry Bowser nodded his head as he closed his eyes. "Hmm. So you want me to go there in your place?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," Funky retorted as he shook his head, moving his hands about. "I'm just saying, I have too much work to go and spend a day having a burger in the Ocean Palace."

"You mean Seaside Hill." Dry Bowser corrected as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Or is it just right by the Ocean Palace?"

"It's by the Ocean Palace." Funky corrected himself as he shook his head. "But anyway, that's besides the point. Let's just finish up fixing this pillar."

Dry Bowser nodded his head in agreement as they kept working on the inner structures of the Grumble Volcano.


	56. Chapter 56

The Grumble Volcano racecourse shook violently as Dry Bowser was sipping some lemonade on the top of the volcano itself, enjoying the quakes that were common as Petey Piranha flew to the top, moving his leaves about.

"Hey Petey. What's going on?" Dry Bowser asked as he tilted his skeletal head to the right.

Petey mumbled as he posed about, twirling around and pointing at the air as Dry Bowser nodded his head.

"So, they're planning another grand prix, huh?" Dry Bowser asked as he sighed, folding his skeletal arms together. "Well, I can make or break it. If I do participate, I can dominate as usual. If I don't participate, then I save myself from getting annoyingly rammed by items."

Petey nodded his head in agreement as he sat down with Dry Bowser, having lemonade with the skeletal reptile.


End file.
